


Без вариантов

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Написано на спокон-фест персонажей для команды Усидзимы Вакатоси.За вычитку спасибо Ayliten!





	Без вариантов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спокон-фест персонажей для команды Усидзимы Вакатоси.  
> За вычитку спасибо Ayliten!

Раздается свисток судьи, и зал взрывается от криков. Под шквал аплодисментов болельщики скандируют «Карасуно!», но громче всех орет Хината, пытаясь попутно что-то объяснить Кагэяме на ведомом лишь им обоим языке. Цукисима даже не вслушивается — сразу после рукопожатия с соперниками идет к лавке, где его дожидается запотевшая бутылка с водой. 

Третий тур отборочных на Интерхай успешно пройден, и после перерыва им предстоит полуфинал. Так мало времени, чтобы прийти в себя и настроиться на новую игру. Но это заботит Цукисиму гораздо меньше, чем фигура на трибуне, которую он заприметил еще с самого начала матча. И это стоило ему нескольких пропущенных мячей.

Предупредив Энноситу, Цукисима идет к выходу, попутно задирая голову и всматриваясь в то самое место, где он и различил знакомый силуэт. Сейчас там никого — только чьи-то оставленные вещи на сидениях. Померещилось?

Цукисима выходит в полупустой коридор. Большинство зрителей еще остались в зале, кто-то пытался взять автограф или сделать селфи с любимым игроком. Тут уж весь удар на себя обычно принимают Танака и Нисиноя. 

— В следующем матче начинай играть в полную силу, — звучный низкий голос доносится из-за угла, и требуется усилие, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Я же просил не приходить, — Цукисима старается говорить ровно.

— Не помню, чтобы согласился, — упрямо гнет свое Усидзима. 

Самый многообещающий игрок Тохоку, восходящая звезда японского волейбола — Цукисима мог бы придумать еще с десяток описаний, но стоит Усидзиме подойти ближе, мысли со свистом мчатся прочь из головы. Шею опаляет горячим дыханием, и сил не хватает, чтобы возразить, когда ладонь Усидзимы уверенно пробирается под футболку и оглаживает взмокшую спину. Похоже, его совсем не волнует, что матч закончился всего несколько минут назад.

— Прекратите, — шипит Цукисима, но выходит совсем неубедительно, потому что Усидзима прижимается только ближе. — Нас же могут увидеть.

— Могут, — как ни в чем не бывало соглашается Усидзима, но спокойствие в его голосе действует на Цукисиму как-то совсем неправильно. — Тебя это волнует?

Куда уж больше чуть не слитой игры. 

В паху разливается возбуждение, и, кажется, оно только и ждало своего часа. С того самого мгновения, как Цукисима приметил знакомую фигуру на трибуне. С первого пропущенного мяча. 

И как только его хватило до финального свистка?

Не теряя больше ни секунды, они неуклюже вталкиваются в первую попавшуюся незапертую дверь. Внутри темно и душно; похоже на подсобку. В тусклом свете Цукисима различает стойки с мячами, много спортивного инвентаря и груду матов у стены: надо же, как вовремя. Усидзима понимает без слов, и в следующий миг подхватывает его под бедра и усаживает на прохладную поверхность из кожзаменителя. Крепкие ладони с силой стискивают бедра, обездвиживая, и Цукисима только сильнее обхватывает Усидзиму за плечи, зарывается пальцами в жесткие волосы на затылке, тянет — почти до боли. 

Они нетерпеливо целуются, пока воздух не иссякает в легких. Усидзима отрывается от губ Цукисимы, мажет по скуле, порывисто спускается ниже, прикусывая кожицу там, где шея переходит в плечо. Остается только уткнуться ему в макушку и дышать-дышать им. От спертого воздуха кружится голова; Цукисиму ведет от этой духоты, от того, как запах Усидзимы вытесняет все прочие. Он тонет в нем, напрочь забывая обо всем на свете.

Усидзима нашаривает рукой резинку шорт Цукисимы и сдергивает их вместе с бельем. Влажная кожа неприятно липнет к кожзаменителю, и Цукисима ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Усидзима расстегивает джинсы, спускает их также, вместе с бельем, и, прижавшись теснее, обхватывает оба члена ладонью. От прикосновения к его горячей плоти аж подбрасывает, и Цукисима пытается не застонать во весь голос. Слишком много ощущений разом. Теплые пальцы обводят головку, сжимают, а затем ладонь уверенно движется вниз, и снова вверх, пока это не становится невыносимым.

Запрокинув голову, Цукисима хватает губами воздух, отдаваясь волнам наслаждения, которые прокатываются по телу. Он ощущает, как дрожит Усидзима, слышит его сбившееся дыхание над ухом. И все это только сильнее подталкивает к краю. Он ведь специально просил не приходить, еще с утра напомнил — знал, что все обязательно закончится вот так. Потому что под внимательным, изучающим взглядом Усидзимы он окончательно утрачивает себя. Правда, тому это знать не обязательно.

Низ живота скручивает, и Цукисима выгибается, кончая в руку Усидзимы. Все тело укрывает тягучее удовольствие, и Цукисима тяжело валится на маты, из-за полуприкрытых век наблюдая, как Усидзима делает еще несколько резких движений ладонью и изливается следом. Он обессиленно наваливается сверху, но все что может сейчас Цукисима, — это гладить его по вспотевшей спине. 

— Ну вот, теперь самое время в полуфинал, — тянет он.

Усидзима приподнимается на локтях и серьезно смотрит ему в лицо. 

— Ты должен выложится на полную, — твердо говорит он, как будто бы ничего не произошло. 

— Точно, без вариантов. — Цукисима прикидывает, как быстро он сможет добраться до душа. 

Но с Усидзимой никогда не может быть по-другому.


End file.
